beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Phi
is a character appearing in the anime and manga series, Beyblade Burst Turbo. He fights with his Beyblade, Phoenix P4 10 Friction. He is the main antagonist of Turbo, and the elder brother of Hearts. After defeating his brother and consuming Dead Hades' power, Phi transformed his Bey into Dead Phoenix 0 Atomic. Appearance Phi is a tall, fair skinned man with long white hair and heterochromia eyes: a blue right eye and a red left eye. His attire consists of a space-cadet blue sweatshirt with white borders on the sleeves and a red symbol, a crimson coat with a three-pronged tail and a shade of yellow borders and stripes, a white belt with indigo studs and buckle with an orange-red border, indigo diamond-shaped earrings, and burgundy pants fused with a pair of shoes. After obtaining Dead Phoenix, Phi changed his attire to a black, gloved bodysuit, similar to his younger brother's, but with dark-red lines on the torso, arm sleeves, and legs. The lines on the torso are angular with four hexagons, the upper two sports a line that joins together on the vertical line at the abdominal section, which is connected to a straight line at the waist that arcs into a hexagonal line at each hip section, the leg lines start running down from the hip section, which are mirrored vertical angles, and run straight down to the knee section where it connects to a "V"-style line that feeds into two lines running down the shin and arcs around the ankle to form a square-style border and ends with a square at the foot's base, and the arm lines feed down and arcs around the hand section twice: forming two circles on the wrist and a horizontal line going around the palm to the backhand. The suit also sports a silver full-connected pauldron with three hexagons, a sleeveless black coat connected underneath it with a white border and interior, a three-pronged tail that ends with red tips and red flames at the base, and a two-segmented silver belt that doesn't connect and sports a dark-red hexagon on each tip. When he uses his dark power, his sclerae turn black, his voice becomes a little distorted, and his aura also changes from its fiery red-orange color to a dark purple. Personality During his time in the Battleship Cruise, Phi appeared introvert and kept to himself. He is shown to be calm and rude at the same time, and seems to possess an evil presence radiating from him and his Bey Phoenix P4. Due to his connection to his Bey, Phi has a thirst for conflict and destruction, as he watched the battles during the cruise to see who would be a worthy opponent, even as he destroyed Laban's Beyblade Vice Leopard, and broke Kyle Hakim's phone as Phi noticed the suspicious things Kyle was doing. He also likes to toy with his opponents, as he taunted Valt and promised he'll crush his Beyblade. His dark power has also seemed to now possess Aiger Akabane, causing him to be more aggressive, uncaring, arrogant, ruthless, and powerful. Phi seemed to cure Aiger after he defeats him and destroys Z Achilles. Biography Background * Phi and Hearts were heirs to the royal family but when Hades and Revive Phoenix were presented to them Phi got angry at Hearts since he wanted both. Beyblades * Phoenix P4 10 Friction: Phi's primary Beyblade in ''Turbo''. * Dead Phoenix 0 Atomic: Phi's upgraded Beyblade in ''Turbo'', which uses a fragment of Hearts' Dead Hades 11Turn Zephyr'. Special Moves * Phoenix Break: Phoenix's Friction Performance Tip's rubber edge grinds against the stadium and gains a huge speed and power boost to deal massive damage. * Revive Impact: Phoenix jumps into the air using gravity to further increase the speed and power of its fall to crash into the opponent's Bey with amazing force. * Revive Armor Press: After an big impact, Phoenix's armor ring gets knocked off. It then crashes down on the Bey while Phoenix smashes into the Bey at the same time, causing serious damage. Battles Relationships Laban Vanot Phi destroyed Laban's Leopard L4 after Laban tried to read his future. Kyle Hakim Phi destroyed Kyle's phone when he tried to cheat. Hearts Hearts is Phi's younger brother and both share a condition called Heterochromia iridum. While the two initially had little interaction at first, flashbacks of their past revealed that when the brothers were first presented with Revive Phoenix and Dead Hades, Phi originally wanted Dead Hades, but Hearts claimed it first. When he demanded that Hearts give the bey to him, he refused and kept Hades to himself which made Phi angry. From that day, Phi and Hearts’ relationship was severely strained. Gallery For a full gallery of images of Phi, Phi/Gallery. Trivia * Phi's and Hearts’ Japanese Voice Actor (Takehito Koyasu) also voiced Boris Balkov and Doji in the previous Beyblade series. It is worth noting they were both the main antagonists of their respective eras. * Phi is the first character to have a condition called Heterochromia iridum, where a person has two different eye colors. The second being his younger brother Hearts. * His name comes from a letter in the Greek alphabet, (Φ). * Like Aiger, Phi owns a gold Level Chip on his Bey. * He is the first character in the Burst series to have dark power. * His birthday is February 29 (leap day). * He has already destroyed 3 beys. * The outfit that Phi wears after acquiring Dead Phoenix bears a striking resemblance to Shu's Snake Pit attire. References Category:Main Characters Category:Beyblade Burst Category:Beyblade Burst Characters Category:Beyblade Burst Turbo Category:Beyblade Burst Turbo Characters Category:Z4 Category:Villains